Cavestrae
Though lacking the flight of the Dralnfuae, or the technology of the Kanirineta, the Cavestrae still managed to rule their section of Pentralis just as well as their allies. The first race subjugated by the Lapidorsae, the Cavestrae still wear the same shackles their ancestors once did to this day. Etymology and Other Names Cavestrae is the most literal of the Locaelan-derived names, coming from the words for "Chained leg" in reference to the ubiquitous shackles every Cavestrae has worn at some point. The race's true name, the Zhamelian, has been lost to time following a Lapidorsae campaign of systematic quashing of all known references to it. Biology and Anatomy Though similar to grasshoppers and locusts in body shape and coloration, the Cavestrae differ significantly from the smaller insects on multiple points. Their front legs are developed more for gripping and manipulation than walking, their eyes are not compound like their terrestrial bretheren, and most notably, their wings are not capable of true flight. Instead, their wings are often used to add length to their leaps, when jumping is permitted. Unlike the Lapidorsae and the Dralnfuae, Cavestrae are not permitted to have decorated exoskeletons, and as such do not have gems or precious metals inlaid in theirs. Instead, Cavestrae have metal loops mounted on each limb for attaching chains to, and often a three-pronged mask fastened over their face. These leg loops are often loosely chained together so that the Cavestrae wearing them cannot make use of their powerful legs to leap away from their owners, sometimes even fastened to the mask for added security. Cavestrae can appear in any shade of green, yellow, or even red on rare occasions. Sociology and Culture As a slave race, all Cavestrae are part of the Lapidorsae's Scofa caste, making them non-citizens and effectively without any rights. Though evidence exists to suggest the Zhamelian once had a rich and unique culture, a Lapidorsae campaign of aggression and vengeance effectively destroyed anything that remained of it. Behavior Cavestrae who still belong to the empire are the quietest members of it, often communicating largely in grunts or jerky movements. Those who manage to escape, however, change only slightly, still preferring actions to words. Naming Cavestrae use Lapidorsae naming conventions. Racial Traits Cavestrae are a Medium race, incurring no penalties or benefits for their size. Those with Cavestrae characters may choose between +2 Strength and -2 Constitution, or +2 Intelligence and -2 Wisdom. How High?: Cavestrae gain +2 Jump and +2 Escape Artist In A Single Bound: Once per day, Cavestrae may make a full attack as part of a charge, as in the Pounce ability of Lion Totem Barbarians. When making an attack like this, the Cavestrae adds five feet to their move speed. If they already have Pounce, the speed bonus applies to all charges. Looking To Make A Deal: Cavestrae may add any Perform, Profession, or Craft skill to their class skills. In the event that Craft, Profession, and Perform are all class skills for the Cavestrae already, they may instead add a +2 bonus to any one of their choice. Category:Fexalere Category:Fexalere Races